


Drabble: My Precious

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-07
Updated: 2003-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: My Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Every time I look at him, I think of Isildur. I think of my ancestor's passion, his possession. His utter desire. I think of his obsession, his brazen single-mindedness. And then I think of his downfall and his death. All over his precious.

Every time I look at Boromir, I see my death. I see myself, shot full of Orc arrows, flailing about like an animal. I see myself, I see my end. And I know that it's all worth it, for him.

And the words and deeds of my ancestor are suddenly very clear.

He is precious to me.


End file.
